


Küsse

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Vier Küsse. Und noch mehr Küsse.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Küsse

Der erste Kuss ist zaghaft. Suchend. Ein Versehen, vielleicht. Er passiert nach der Weihnachtsfeier, und sie haben beide im Kalinka viel zu viel Glühwein getrunken. Sie nehmen sich ein Taxi – nicht das von Thiels Vater, der sitzt noch im Lokal und teilt sich in einer Ecke heimlich einen Joint mit der Klemm – und als sie zuhause ankommen, stoßen sie im Flur irgendwie aneinander. Sie schwanken, halten sich aneinander fest, mit den Händen, dann mit den Lippen. Festhalten. Ankommen. Dann geht ein jeder durch seine Tür. Sie sprechen nie davon, weil jeder hofft (fürchtet), dass es der jeweils andere vergessen hat. 

* * *

Der zweite Kuss passiert nach einer Fallbesprechung in Boernes Wohnzimmer. Sie sind nüchtern, nun, beinahe zumindest. Nach hitzigen Diskussionen über diverse Theorien und Vorgehensweisen, bei denen sie sich wie üblich in die Haare geraten, sieht Boerne Thiel plötzlich mit einem seltsam glühenden Blick an. Dann packt er sein Gesicht, zieht ihn zu sich heran und küsst ihn. Heftig und ein bisschen ungeschickt. Seine Zähne an Thiels Unterlippe. Aus der Übung sind sie beide, aber das macht ja nichts. Dann sitzen sie da, atemlos, mit geröteten Wangen, und wissen nicht, wo sie gefahrlos hinsehen können, ohne sich mit ihren Blicken rettungslos zu verfangen. 

* * *

Der dritte Kuss passiert, nachdem Thiel Boerne aus G.O.D.s ‚Atelier‘ rettet. Es ist ein Kuss, in dem viel Unausgesprochenes liegt. Boerne steht auf wackeligen Beinen, reibt sich noch die Fesselspuren an den Handgelenken, und Thiel muss ihn einfach küssen. Der Kuss sagt _Ich bin so verdammt froh, dass du noch lebst_. Und _Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn dir etwas zustößt_. Der Kuss ist sanft und zart und ängstlich und zu zielgerichtet für ein Versehen oder reinen emotionalen Überschwang, und sie wissen, dass sie spätestens jetzt darüber reden müssen. 

* * *

Der nächste Kuss ist nur einer von vielen. Von sehr vielen. Das macht ihn aber nicht weniger besonders. Zum Reden kommen sie auch, zwischendrin. Aber nur kurz. Küssen ist wichtiger. Küssen und sich aneinander festhalten. Sich gegenseitig die bleierne Einsamkeit aus den Knochen wärmen. Sich ineinander verschachteln, verknoten, dem Schicksal unmissverständlich klarmachen, dass das hier definitiv _kein_ Versehen ist. Das ist für immer, flüstert Thiel, es rutscht ihm einfach heraus. Und Boernes Lippen heben diese kostbaren Worte auf, ungläubig, unendlich froh, sprachlos und demütig vor diesem Versprechen.


End file.
